1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refrigerator pans of the type generally used to store food in a refrigerator and more particularly to a plastic molded refrigerator pan having a clear panel in the front wall for viewing into the pan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerator pans of the general nature of the present invention including plastic molded pans are well known in the art. However, it is generally required to pull the pans forward of their storage position to view their contents unless they are constructed of a clear material such as plastic or, have a separate window in the front face.
The main disadvantage of a pan that is completely transparent resides in the fact that it is easily scratched, especially over those surfaces that have sliding contact with other parts of the refrigerator, and thereby becomes generally unattractive.
The alternative structure of a transparent panel in the forward wall permits either an integrally molded panel or a separately molded panel that can be welded or glued to the front wall either of which is generally expensive in its fabrication and also requires a completely new pan to replace it should it become scratched or damaged. Or, a removable clear panel can be used to permit viewing, the molding and assembly of which is relatively inexpensive and also permits the panel to be easily replaced if damaged without requiring the whole pan to be replaced.